Cyber TwentySeven
by xXxScribblezzxXx
Summary: Following the near destuction of Van Reichter Cybersix lets some of her guard down to focus on her life and how to confess to Lucas. Un-beknownst to her Van Reichter has a trick up his sleeve


Cybersix watched the night sky. She had recieved her sustinance from Von Reichters little minions. Below she could hear the footsteps of the drunken man, the low grumbling of probably being thrown out of the old local pub. Data 7 came up behind her, bearing his saber sharp teeth in a gesture of hello. Some thing wasn't right in Meridian. Some thing was unsettling and it made cybersix's artificial skin crawl. Data 7 could feel it too. There was another plea coming from Van Reichter. Another cyborg that would come and try to brainlessly attack Cybersix and her brother. Hey would lose. Or so cybersix thought. The sun began to rise, and crisply, Cybersix rose from her perch on the top of the alleyway apartments.

Together Cybersix and Data 7 pounced through the city,un-known to anyone besides the birds that would try and distract the two distant beings.

Carefully, and very accurately, Cybersix began to change herself into Adrian. Making sure there was no hair out of place, that there was no tie that was not ironed. Carefully she tied the lace on her corderoy dack shoes and grabbed the brief case.

"I'll bring you some thing back from the pet sore data 7" There was a friendly roar that came from the majestic beast in a sarcastic reply to what cybersx had said. There Cybersix left, and soon became Adrian.

"So then I said, what are you talking about? ! Thats my friend Julian!" Together the two friends laughed at the dry attempt at a joke. No matter how not funny the joke seemed to the other regular customers it always brang a smile to the lips of Adrian. Silently they drank their coffee, letting the joke settle and become some thing that would be forever in Adrian's cyborg brain.

"She didn't visit me last night. But I felt her... Like she was so close but so far."

Adrian nods and smiles then pushes the glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Well maybe she was, how do you know she's not visiting you while your sleeping?" Lucas grunted, then shook his head. "No! I would wake up! I always do!" Adrian wanted so badly to scoff. How she knew how un-accurate that was. How many nights she had crept into his room and only wished that he would've woken up. The times that he had crept and prayed for to a god that was non-existant for Cybersix kind, for some kind of refuge for the pain to end and for the love between Adrian and Lucas to finally come from the shadows.

"Well then I guess thats out of the quesion then." Together they laughed and finisheed their coffee, picking up their brown patent leather brief cases and swiftly left the coffee shop. As Adrian rushed into class from having checked last minute on her precarious brother Data 7 she smiled a sigh of relief upon seeing her favorite student was absent from the day.

"Hello Mr. Adrian! I'm sorry to be late had to get some thing from !" And just like that the solace that he found from a student being absent was stolen from him. He simply gestured to the seat in which she had been assigned which had seemingly moved over the course of the semester. The other kids mocked her and some times even aimed a joke or two at her, but even Cybersix could see that it was nothing that affected young Lori.

"Today class we shall be studying shakespeare! What is the firs thing that comes to your mind when you think shakespeare?"

He looked around the room. Pleasently he found a few hands but was sadly interrupted by Lori's pertruding voice. "I think love Mr. Seidelman!" She says loudly while she squirms girlishly in her seat. Adrian held back his pit of disgust for the teenage human affection. But none the less he granted her some attention and indeed nodded in her direction.

"That is right Lori! Love! Shakespeare was a teacher of many things including love! An emotion that wasn't made clear on a stage until he came along with plays such as Romeo and Juliet and etc."

Cybersix was rendered speachless. There was some un-natural sort of presence that was making cybersix uncomfortable. Then there was a knock on the light maple door and the new secretay entered. She looked uncomfortable, but she seemed to lack some natural charisma that people usually had when they are naturally clumsy.

"Sorry "

Was all she uttered then dropped the printing paper for report cards on the desk. He watched her leave and looked at the paper he had been reading off of. She had never felt something so sinister in some thing so innocent before. It puzzled him, and scared her. Finally, he faltered. Acted through the curiousity and continued on with the lesson.


End file.
